Thiefnet
by pasta16
Summary: If it is common knowledge what thiefnet is, wouldn't the police be able to use it? Thus, how would our favorite thieves find out about it and use it? One-shot with Bentley, Sly, and Penelope...


So Penguins Are Teh Power made this awesome youtube video, for me :3, with B/P and a BEP song…it uses the part where Bentley and Penelope meet over thiefnet, and I started thinking…What is thiefnet? How did they find it? How do they make sure cops don't find it?

Anyhow, this is what I came up with…

Song: Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas of course…enjoy!!! :D

__________________

July 3, 1997

It was a late night/early morning in Paris, France. On the outskirts of town laid a single old, forgotten caboose. This train car looked small, barley big enough to hold one person, let alone the three animals that inhibited it. But, on the floor on the lone caboose, was a trap door, leading deep underground. Within only three years, the residents will have to pack up, leaving their home to find a place that one of them can easily get around, without climbing 20 feet using only his upper body every time he wanted to leave. But until then, three young thieves lived in their own bachelor pad, playing jokes, laughing, and coming up with new schemes.

Inside, a young turtle typed on his computer, looking at the slip of paper a fellow thief had slipped him. On it, a website call thiefnet was scribbled on it. The turtle, Bentley, was hesitant of using it. _What_ _if this is something that Interpol set up? I mean, how can we just trust this guy?_ He thought. Filled with doubt, he picked up the slip of paper to tear it in half and forget about it, but again, placed it back on the table next to the computer.

A door opened, followed by a teenaged raccoon, who came and sat next to the turtle."Still thinking about it, buddy?" The raccoon, Sly, asked, placing a hand n the turtle's shell. Bentley just nodded, and stood up and started pacing in the small train caboose. The raccoon bit his lip, unsure how to ease his friend. "We got this address ages ago…if you don't think it is safe, just throw it away. You're losing sleep over this."

"But…this could help you—us—a lot when going after the Fiendish Five…or locating at least one of them." The turtle paced, not stopping. The raccoon just shook his head: _For someone that was totally against going after these guys, he sure is anxious to find them._

"It could, or get that inspector on our tails…actually, we should join that website right now!" The raccoon grinned, thinking of the _hot_ inspector he had meet only months ago.

The turtle paused, and looked at the raccoon. "We are thieves, and taking chances is what we do, correct?" The raccoon nodded, and the turtle walked back to the couch and plugged in the URL. He pressed ENTER and a black screen covered the page with green letter stating:

WHO HAS NOMMINATED YOU?

Underneath the letters, the text cruiser blinked, waiting for them to type in the name. The raccoon gulped, and the turtle held his breath as he typed in:

THE ACE

Instantly, the screen opened onto a website, telling the duo about the wonders of thiefnet. "Looks like it wants us to sign in." The raccoon pointed to the upper left of the computer screen, where "Register Now" was blinking in red, white, blue, green, and then purple before starting over again. After a few minutes, Spex_Guy was added into the database, and the database was requesting for a picture. After a few clicks, the turtle pulled up a photograph of himself, smiling at the raccoon.

"No…" The raccoon said, looking at the geeky turtle.

"What?"

"Come on…the Cooper Gang is smarter then to put up a school picture!"

"You can't even see my face when I wear my glasses…"

"You mean the glasses you always wear?" The raccoon said, cutting off the turtle. The raccoon pushed the turtle to the side and started tying on the computer, ignoring his friend's glare. The raccoon pulled up a file the turtle had never seen on his computer. Inside, were all these photos of the team and Carmelita.

"SLY! I told you my computer was mine, AND TO KEEP YOU GRUBBY HANDS OFF!"

"Oh, calm down, Bent. Murray's still sleeping." Sly chuckled, bring up one of his favorites: A buff guy with Bentley's geeky face on it. It was one of the year one the raccoon had done, and was a little messy. Eventually, he became good enough to have Inspector Carmelita Fox look like she was at a ball with him in a sexy dress…"clearly wanting him".

"When did you make this?" the turtle asked, gritting though his teeth.

"Awhile ago…Remember when I feed you all that turkey and box wine, after you said 'to keep you grubby hands off'?"

"Why did you make this?" The raccoon smirked at the turtle's question.

"Oh, come on, Bentley! This will be fun! What is the worst that could happen with a tiny photo?"

The turtle just grumbled. "Fine…but stay off of my computer!"

"Yes, boss 'um." The turtle just rolled his eyes as he looked through the rest of the database, finding it to be a fountain of information, tools, and, most important, help. He went through out the website, finding it to help him every way possible. He was a boy filled with ideas and plans, that never thought he would get outsmarted with just a picture.

************

March 7, 2000

It was late at night when a mouse, Philip Danes, knocked on a door in his house in Holland, with his fee hand. Under the other arm, a laptop laid safely between his side and upper arm. "Penelope? May I come in?"

"Sure." A muffled voice answered. The mouse opened the door, walking into his daughter's room. She laid on the bed, reading a book she had just gotten today for her fifteenth birthday…the last he would ever experience, The younger mouse finished up a sentence, before placing the book up-side down on the bed, and looking up at her father. He took a seat beside her on the bed, opening up his computer.

The young mouse looked at the screen. It was black with only four green words on it. An elder mouse sat beside her. "This website is called thiefnet, and I'm sure you have seen me type on it…especially right before the ACES." The older mouse explained and the younger just nodded. "Now, it had helped me a lot, so I am sure it will become a great device for you. It can not be hacked and has the greatest security know to man. To spread to word, thieves will tell younger thieves, and show them the link. Now, I want you to type in 'BLACK BARON,' and remember the space Penelope." The mouse urged, and the younger typed in the thief name of her father.

"Now, for my account, I have to send in an e-mail telling I have told another thief about the website. If not, this name would not work and the computer would be sent a virus. Now, press ENTER." The mouse nodded again, pressing the key, which immediately opened the website. "You are fifteen, and I know you are more then responsible to handle this and going to ACES with me in another month. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." The young mouse nodded, and moved to the icon to register. The father had a watchful eye, and smirked, as his young daughter as she gave a username—Air_Heart_Babe—and created a password. She went through the basics and it was second nature to her to lie on the DOB. The father smiled as the younger mouse typed in her "birthday," putting her at twenty years of age.

The father stood up, and ruffled the younger's hair. She smirked as she looked up. "Dad…" She whined as she fixed her hair. The older bent down and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Nothing stupid…" She nodded again, and turned to the screen. He started to walk out of his daughter's room—filled with tools and half-constructed machines…like the rest of the house—and looked back, knowing that this was just the beginning for her. A sharp pain went through his shoulder, and he just clenched it, waiting for the pain to subside. The girl hopped up, and ran towards her father. He just shook his head. "I'm fine."

"It's getting worse. I know it." Her eyes didn't leave her father's. The look on her face was determined to help…somehow.

"I'm fine." He said as he gave her a hug. He frowned, knowing he was only, at most, an inch taller then his baby girl. "Goodnight, darling."

"Night dad." And the older mouse left the room. The younger bit her lip, and just stood there for a few moments. She slowly made it back to her bed. Absentmindedly, she placed in a doctored photo, her face upon this tall blonde, making yet another role for her to play. She was a girl filled with lies and aliases, that never thought she would get caught with just a picture.


End file.
